Don't Leave Me
by shslsteel
Summary: For years, Kirino and Shindou had been inseparable. They came as a package. Wherever one was, the other was there. Lately, however, things have been changing, and Kirino doesn't like it.


They had met in kindergarten.

 _Shindou was dutifully playing piano is his room, just like he was told to. It was 3:58. Practice was almost done. The minute the clock struck four, the small brunette stood, not missing a beat. He was free to go do other things now. He opened up his window, staring out of it and taking in a fresh breath of air. What would he do next?_

 _He was lost in thought, thinking of all the games he could play with his classmates tomorrow. Maybe he could practice running for tag? Hm, it wasn't a bad idea. He smiled, remembering the games today, and that was when-_

 _A ball came flying at him and hit him in the face._

* * *

That was when Shindou was introduced to soccer, because of a certain pinkette. He slowly got better and better, as their friendship became closer and closer. They had become inseparable. It was only a few years later that they had entered Raimon, and joined the soccer club together.

 _"Hey, Shindou!" Kirino came running up to his best friend after the club meeting, patting his back._

 _"Aren't you proud? You're only a first year, and you're already captain!"_

 _It was only that afternoon when Sangoku gave his spot as captain to Shindou. His plays were almost flawless, his leadership and game-making skills highly polished as well. The announcement was to no one's surprise, except maybe Shindou himself. Kirino was proud of his best friend, smiling at him brightly._

 _Shindou only nodded and smiled back, still taken aback by Sangoku's decisions._

 _And so, the two headed home, chattering all the way._

* * *

That was when Kirino began to notice the differences between them. Yet, he brushed them away, not minding it. Shindou deserved it, after all. Shouldn't he be happy for his best friend?

And he was.

The two continued to be close, even winning the Holy Road. The team was extremely happy, and lost in the moment, Kirino and Shindou found themselves jumping up and down.

Then, another crisis came up.

 _Kirino didn't remember exactly how he came to hate soccer, and then came to love it again. According to Shindou, he was brainwashed?_

 _Shindou told him every single little thing that happened on their trip to the past, including the fact that he could use Avatar Armed and Mixi-Max now. Kirino was proud of his best friend, but their difference in skill was too far apart now. He couldn't bear the thought of Shindou moving on too far ahead of him. They were always together, right? So what was changing now._

 _The next time, Kirino pushed himself to become stronger and stronger._

 _He would catch up to his best friend._

They had won. Soccer was safe! Kirino even had his own avatar now, and he and Shindou were on the same level. He remembered the celebration, all the talk between everyone. He also remembered saying bye to Fei, and Kinako, and everyone. It was sad, but they had to.

* * *

The FFI was coming up next.

But Kirino wasn't chosen.

He was fine with that, really! That was what he said. Besides, even Taiyou wasn't picked either, and Taiyou was great! As long as he could see Shindou, he was fine.

Soon, their time together started to grow shorter and shorter. He couldn't even call Shindou now, he was too busy with practice.

So when he found out Shindou had to go to space, he was heartbroken.

 _"Space?" Kirino didn't believe any of it. This was just Shindou's way of lightening up the mood after he had been gone for so long, right? It had to be. If Shindou went to space, Kirino really would be alone now._

 _Shindou nodded and sighed, smiling bitterly._

 _"it's fine, I don't expect you to understand."_

 _An awkward pause._

 _"Oh, I have to practice now. I'll talk to you, soon."_

 _With that, Shindou ended the call._

* * *

Kirino watched as the train departed, tears threatening to fall out his eyes. Now, the differences between him and Shindou were actually literal. The pinkette held his arms to his chest, trying his hardest not to cry.

They were supposed to be inseparable.

What happened?

And once more was Kirino thrown into the past, all his memories with Shindou, they were slowly fading away. They were two different beings now, two different levels. Kirino could never catch up to him, no. He fell to his knees with that realization, his heart finally giving up.

"Don't leave me."


End file.
